


Professional Development

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [29]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wouldn’t have guessed you knew what the Internet was, let alone were familiar with an actual website.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Development

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for 7.01: _Down Among the Fearful_.

“Wikipedia, sir? I wouldn’t have guessed you knew what the Internet was, let alone were familiar with an actual website.”

“Shows how much you know, Sergeant. Been using it a lot lately, as it happens.”

“You have? You do surprise me.”

“For research, like. Useful way of findin’ out stuff when you don’t want to go out an’ get a book.”

“What kind of _stuff_ would that be, sir?”

“Oh, y’know. For... leisure activities.”

“Sir?”

“How else do you think I know about cock rings and those other toys you like? An’ how to spank someone without injuring them?”

“Sir!”


End file.
